X⁴: Foundations
Стало известным, что Egosoft планирует разработать игру на движке X Rebirth, которая будет восьмой в серии X и второй после перезапуска. Официально о разработке было объявлено 15 декабря 2016 года, и тогда же игре присвоено обозначение X⁴, от которого ранее разработчики отказывались. Данные об игре на текущий момент крайне скудны. Официально было объявлено о 3 особенностях игры: *Возможность личного пилотирования множества различных кораблей; *Новый интерфейс для управления большими флотами; *Полная свобода при строительстве станций из отдельных модулей. Намёки от разработчиков CBJ, Пн, 4. Мая 15, 13:05 "В настоящий момент наши разработки сосредоточены главным образом на добавлении новых возможностей игровому движку. Многие из результатов этой работы найдут себе применение скорее в новой игре, нежели в апдейте к XR, что, впрочем, никаким образом не исключает ни последующих обновлений к XR, ни будущих DLC к нему. " Источник, перевод eliseeff'а. CBJ, Вт. 14. Мая 15, 11:51 (новая игра - не X4) "Мы используем движок XR - да! - и работаем над расширением возможностей, вроде возможности летать на разных кораблях, которые приблизят различные аспекты геймплея к тому, что было в предыдущих играх. Мы намотали на ус отзывы, полученные нами с момента релиза XR, и надеемся, что новая игра придется по душе как поклонникам XR, так и тем, кто предпочитает предыдущие игры серии. Вот что мы имели в виду под работой "в направлении" игры, более похожей на Х4." Источник, вольный перевод eliseeff'а. Xenon Slayer, Сб, 4. Июл 15, 05:14 "Конечно же, я не могу сказать точно, над чем мы в данный момент работаем, лишь скажу, что мы работаем над тем, что вне границ патча 3.60... Есть много материала, который стоит ждать с нетерпением, часть его просочится в патчи X Rebirth, а другая часть - нет." Источник. Новости X-Вселенной №58, сентябрь 2015, Бернд Лехан В. Будет ли совершенно новая X-игра? О. Да. Когда-нибудь будет новая игра, потому что мы хотим улучшить многие вещи, которые, к сожалению, мы не можем улучшить через DLC или обновление. Эти новые вещи вызвали бы крупные изменения в балансе или совершенно изменили бы структуру экономики. По этой причине мы работаем точно так же, как во времена X3: параллельно работаем над новым проектом и улучшениями к уже вышедшим играм... В. Что будет возможно только в новой игре? О. В самом начале нашего списка - самая большое и популярное пожелание фанатов X3: возможность активно летать на всех кораблях лично и возможность активно командовать крупными кораблями с их капитанских мостиков. Кроме того, мы работаем над крупными изменениями в структуре вселенной и вместе с тем над значительно улучшенными картами и полностью новыми системами интерфейса для командованием группами кораблей через списки команд, которые будут исполняться в будущем. Источник. Bernd, Чт, 3. Сен 15, 16:59 Ответ дан в "гадальный" тред "Чего вы ожидаете от Эгософта? (следующая игра), где был опрос с вариантами "X-Rebirth 2" и "X4". "Единственная реальная понятная для понимания разница между сиквелом XR и X4, как вы её, ребята, зовёте - это технологический движок, который мы используем. Он у двух игр фундаментально различен, и я не имею главным образом в виду графический движок. DX12, DX9, Vulkan и OpenGL совместимы с любым нашим игровым движком. Но сами движки очень разные, и мы вкладываем основные усилия в разработку технологии XR как для новой игры, так и для обновлений, исправляющих баги, и DLC. Другая вещь, однако - игровые возможности, которые имеют значение и действительно независимы от используемых движков. Просто следя за тредами, я достаточно уверен, что за некоторые возможности проголосуют вполне определённо (Стоит ли игроку лично летать на многих кораблях? Стоит ли игроку командовать крупными кораблями более непосредственно, с капитанского мостика? Стоит ли ввести улучшенное управление флотом?). Так что я знаю, в каком направлении работать в обозримом будущем, и прежде чем выйдет новая игра, будет гораздо больше крутых вещей, которые также выйдут в форме DLC и (бесплатных) обновлений. Пожалуйста, дайте нам немного времени и продолжайте поддерживать нас. Благодарю!" Источник. Интервью с Берндом Леханом, nutty-gamer.com, 24 января 2016 "NG: Недавно Вы опубликовали видео, в котором упомянули о начале работы над совершенно новой игрой серии X. Есть ли информация, которой можете поделиться? Бернд: К сожалению, нет. Единственная причина, по которой я начал говорить о ней так рано - это объяснение различных подходов, которые нам нужно принять. Мы работаем надо многими и разными новыми крутыми идеями. Многие из них подходят для обновлений и расширений X-Rebirth, что вы и получите в феврале (т.е. Home of Light, патч 4.0 - уже вышли. Прим. перев.) Но я хотел, чтобы люди поняли, что некоторые геймплейные изменения могут быть сделаны только в совсем новой игре. Лучший пример этого - конечно же, просьба игроков №1, возможность летать более чем на одном корабле, но есть многое другое, что мы испытаем в этой новой игре. Оставайтесь с нами." Источник. linolafett, Tue, 20. Sep 16, 09:11 "Вы сможете летать на судах малого и среднего класса. И да, их будет больше, чем 3" (ответ на ехидную реплику) Источник. linolafett, Tue, 27. Sep 16, 09:11 Zu den Größen kann ich was verraten, weil die Asset Piepline mittlerweile da sehr gefestigt ist. Dimensionen in Metern (breite/höhe/länge) S Schiff: 35 / 25 / 35 M Schiff: 90 / 90 / 150 L Schiff: 600 / 600 / 600 XL Schiff: 2000 / 2000 / 2000 Dies sind die Maximalen Dimensionen von Schiffen. Ein Schiff kann auch deutlich kleiner sein, aber nicht kleiner als die Kategorie unterhalb. Im Vergleich zu XR sind damit alle Schiffe kleiner geworden und im Verhältnis deutlich besser abgestimmt. So versuchen wir das fehlende Größengefühl wieder aufzubauen. In XR wirkt ja alles irgendwie verzerrt. Ih könnt die unteren beiden Größen Kategorien selber steuern. Dort sollte genügend Variation vorhanden sein, um ein Schiff, welches einem gefällt finden zu können. Über die Anzahl an Schiffen will ich zur Zeit lieber weniger erzählen, da die Nummern bei weitem noch nicht final sind. linolafett, Thu, 29. Sep 16, 15:15 Art Talk: Technisch wurde einiges geändert und wir konnten daher die alten Schiff Modelle nicht ohne großen Aufwand wiederverwenden. Aus diesem Grunde werden wohl keine Schiffe aus XR eins zu eins wieder auftauchen. Es kann passieren, dass ein Design abgeändert auftaucht. Sprich wir fanden den look von einem Schiff gut und mussten das Modell dann stark abändern damit es den Technischen Spezifikationen entspricht. Man wird das Schiff dann wieder erkennen, aber es ist im Grunde ein komplett neu gebautes Modell. Sauerstoffflaschen und Rollatoren werden für Arragon0815 mitgeliefert. Источник двух сообщений. linolafett, Thu, 15. Dec 16, 21:11 Rail_Balco писал: РАЗРАБАМ: Будет ли возможно менять актуальную экипировку оружием наших кораблей, как в X3? Will be possible to change actual weapons loadout on our ships, as it was in X3? Ответ: Есть корабли с более чем одним слотом для оружия. Вы можете экипировать совместимые орудия и назначать их в группы орудий. Пример с кораблём с двумя отсеками для оружия. Например, слот 1 - установлен лазер, слот 2 - экипирован дробовик. Группа орудий 1: стрелять из слота 1 Группа орудий 2: стрелять из слота 2 Группа орудий 3: стрелять из слота 1 и слота 2 Конечно, также можно установить или оба лазера, или оба дробовика. Источник. Официальный анонс (X-Universe News 61) ...Есть, однако, ещё один проект, над которым мы работаем, и который равно (как X Rebirth VR Edition - прим.) увлекателен для нас: X4. Всё ещё очень рано говорить о многих деталях его, и он даже ещё не получил полного наименования, но мы хорошо продвигаемся, и я хотел бы уделить вам пару слов о том, чем занимались в последнюю пару лет. Когда мы работали над X Rebirth, нам пришлось многое упростить. Мы убрали одни возможности, чтобы суметь сконцентрироваться на других. Но когда X Rebirth была выпущена, многие фанаты ожидали, что она будет "X4"; игрой с большинством ключевых возможностей X3-игр и ещё некоторыми. С тех пор мы усердно потрудились над тем, чтобы сделать игру X Rebirth лучше, принимая во внимание отзывы игроков, продолжая разрабатывать движок, на котором она основана, и выпуская множество обновлений и дополнений. Однако мы также поняли, что осталось очень много невыполненных пожеланий, некоторые из которых требуют обширных изменений, которые не могут быть осуществлены в существующей игре. Многие из этих вещей мы тоже хотели бы видеть в космической игре, и они, вместе с основанием, положенным предыдущей работой, и отзывами, полученными на X Rebirth, стали основой большого проекта, над которым мы работали в течение последних нескольких лет: настоящая X4. Хотя я всё ещё не могу многого сказать о её возможностях, пока что скажу вам, что в ней можно будет летать на многих разных кораблях, в ней будет совершенно новый интерфейс для управления большими флотами, и в ней будет полная свобода при строительстве станций из индивидуальных модулей. Пожалуйста, запаситесь терпением, и мы обещаем показать вам крутые вещи позже, в 2017 году! Источник Послесловие (linolafett, Ср. 24. Июн 15, 19:48) "...Пожалуйста, не надо разводить слишком много спекуляций по поводу всего нескольких моментов, которые мы на нынешний момент успели озвучить. Как только я получу разрешение рассказать о том, что мы делаем - я это сделаю. Увы, принимать решение о том, когда это произойдет, я не вправе, но давайте постараемся поменьше витать в облаках, а спуститься на грешную землю и не укрепляться в крайне ошибочных выводах..." Источник, перевод eliseeff'а Категория:Игры серии в разработке Категория:Игры серии